godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Godzilla (MonsterVerse)
Titanus Gojira |sectionBG = #FF5500 |homeworld = Earth |species = Prehistoric amphibious reptile |gender = Male |height = (May 21, 2014). Godzilla Facts. Tumblr. Retrieved July 21, 2017 (April 26, 2019). King of the Monsters Profile. Twitter. Retrieved April 26, 2019 |length = |weight = Barry, Vic (April 29, 2014). Godzilla Ultimate Trivia. The Movie Bit. Retrieved July 21, 2017 |eye = Golden yellow Bright blue |status = Alive |enemies = Shinomura MUTO MUTO Prime Ghidorah Kong |portrayedby = T.J. Storm (Motion capture)Arce, Sergio (May 29, 2014). Meet the actor who gives life to Godzilla, who spoke with crhoy.com crhoy. Retrieved July 21, 2017 |firstappearance = Godzilla: Awakening |lastappearance = Godzilla vs. Kong |roar = }} The Godzilla of the MonsterVerse, also dubbed Titanus Gojira, is a giant reptilian daikaiju created by that first appeared in the 2014 MonsterVerse film, ''Godzilla''.'' Following this, he appeared briefly in the post-credit scene of the 2017 film, ''Kong: Skull Island, making a cameo appearance as two cave paintings and roaring as the film ends. He is set to appear in the 2019 sequel, Godzilla: King of the Monsters, where he, alongside Rodan, Mothra, and Ghidorah all vie for supremacy on Earth. Following 2019's monstrous clash, Godzilla will finally face off against Kong in the 2020 film, Godzilla vs. Kong. Name In Godzilla: Awakening, Godzilla is referred to as a "MUTO" due to him not having a name at the time. Godzilla originally gained his true name from the Pacific islanders, who refer to him as "Gojira". Ishiro Serizawa also refers to him as "Gojira", prior to "Godzilla" being formally used. With that said, most of the English-speaking characters eventually start to call him "Godzilla" over the course of the film's events. Michael Dougherty later revealed that the name "Godzilla" is not the primary name of the monster, but a nickname, with the scientific name used within the film's universe being "Gojira". The resulting scientific dubbing of Titanus Gojira comes from the Latin term "Titanus", meaning "Titan", and "Gojira" , meaning "Godzilla" in Japanese. Design Appearance ]] For Godzilla's return, it was decided to give the King of the Monsters a newly revamped look. Thus, he was given a new design that didn't look radically different from the established Godzilla designs like the TriStar Godzilla design from the 1998 film did, but like the TriStar design, it was intended to have a more realistic approach. Just like the 2007 Godzilla design, this design is completely computer generated. Lead creature and concept designer Matt Allsopp, and WETA Workshop creature designers Andrew Baker, Christian Pearce and Greg Broadmore were tasked with bringing Godzilla into a contemporary reality while honoring his classic silhouette. The 2014 design's face is shaped very squarely, its neck is broad and has shark-like gills, making this the first Godzilla design to feature gills. His eyes are small and a golden yellow color, and his teeth are small and not nearly as straightly lined up as in previous Godzilla designs. The head and neck seem to lean forward more and the nostrils are more separate, being on opposite sides of the snout, and making him more reptile-like instead of the more mammalian fashion of being close together in the front compared to past designs. According to Andrew Baker, the filmmakers studied the faces of dogs, bears, and eagles in order to make Godzilla's face look noble and majestic, yet not too cute or threatening.Murphy, Mekado (May 9, 2014). Face-Lift? Well, You Still Look Like Hell NYTimes. Retrieved June 14, 2017 His dorsal plates are smaller than the previous designs, but they still retain the core maple-leaf shape, although straighter and very sharp, somewhat like MireGoji's creating a more jagged look when rising from the water. Godzilla's claws are black in color, and his feet are wider, resembling an elephant's feet with larger claws than the other Godzilla designs. His skin is more reptilian and crocodile-like, and rougher than the other designs, and is a very dark gray (almost black) color. His body and tail are very wide as well, making him look somewhat bulkier than other Godzilla designs. Legendary confirmed that their Godzilla's tail is 550 feet and 4 inches long, his height is 355 feet, there are exactly 89 dorsal plates running down his back, the palm of his hands are 34 feet and 4 inches each, and that his roar can be heard from 3 miles away, loud enough to make an opponent go deaf.(May 16, 2014). Godzilla Facts Tumblr. Retrieved June 14, 2017 ]] Godzilla received a slight revamp for King of the Monsters, with his dorsal plates changing in shape. Rather than being jagged and straighter in design, the new design features more protrusions, and are stated to be the same shape as the original Godzilla's dorsal platesLoo, Egan(December 1, 2018). Godzilla: King of the Monsters Film's Monster Design Concepts, Figures Unveiled Anime News Network. Retrieved December 1, 2018. The claws of his toes are also longer and curved. His skin is rougher in texture. The tip of his tail is also more rounded. In addition, his eye color also changes when he uses his atomic breath, becoming a bright blue, much like his attack. Portrayal Godzilla is portrayed through CGI and keyframe animation, with partial motion capture performance from T.J. Storm.Arce, Sergio (May 29, 2014). Meet the actor who gives life to Godzilla, who spoke with crhoy.com crhoy. Retrieved June 14, 2017 Andy Serkis, who performed motion capture for King Kong in Peter Jackson's 2005 remake, was consulted to make the Legendary Godzilla and the MUTOs' computer-generated movements more realistic.(April 20, 2014). GODZILLA (2014) - ANDY SERKIS ON MO CAP & MONSTER'S MOTIVES IGN. Retrieved June 14, 2017 VFX supervisor Jim Rygiel said that this Godzilla's fighting style was based on those of bears and komodo dragons as they stand up tall and barge their opponents backwards with their arms. In the film, Godzilla is seen doing this with the female MUTO.(January, 2014). Buzz Sci-Fi Special - Roar deal (Exclusive) Gojipedia. Retrieved June 14, 2017 According to Moving Picture Company VFX supervisor Guillaume Rocheron, Godzilla's movements were also inspired by lions and wolves.Giardina, Carolyn (May 27, 2014). 'Godzilla': How the Filmmakers Created the Iconic Creature and a Fully CG San Francisco (Photos) The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved January 13, 2018 This incarnation of Godzilla was designed to be as biologically plausible and "realistic" as possible, with the design process being to try and imagine what Godzilla would look like as a believable, real, natural animal. Roar Since the Godzilla roar is considered one of the most famous sound effects in film history, sound designers Erik Aadahl and Ethan Van Der Ryn were tasked with paying homage to it while revamping it and creating something new. According to Edwards, they spent six months over the three-year production experimenting with different techniques such as a pine tar-coated leather glove on a double bass trying to match the initial metallic shriek, the following wail, and the finishing bellow of Godzilla's iconic roar. Using microphones that could record sound inaudible to human ears, the team recorded hundreds of sounds at a 192 kHz sample rate before slowing them down to an audible range until they stumbled upon the combination that gave them goosebumps.GODZILLA Production and Images. SciFi Japan. Retrieved January 8, 2018. The final version that was created was the 50th the team produced. The pair tested the roar on a back lot at Warner Bros., using a 100,000 watt tour speaker array for The Rolling Stones. The roar was powerful enough to rattle pipes and rooftops, and was estimated that it could be heard up to three miles away. For this experiment, the crew actually sent out fliers to surrounding communities warning the neighbors about the potential sound disruption; despite these preemptive measures, however, Burbank P.D. started getting calls and people were tweeting 'Godzilla's at my apartment door!'Ray, Amber (May 22, 2014).'Godzilla': The secrets behind the roar. Entertainment Weekly Additionally, Godzilla can make sounds other than roaring, best demonstrated after killing the male MUTO, and when he collapses to Ford's level, he growls in a soft way that sounds similar to a cat purring. In an interview with Mike Dougherty, he revealed that even though he thinks the crew did a great job revamping Godzilla's roar, he pushed them further to bring it even closer to the original 1954 Godzilla's roar.Goldberg, Matt (March 21, 2019). Michael Dougherty Says His ‘Godzilla: King of the Monsters’ Is to ‘Godzilla’ as ‘Aliens’ Is to ‘Alien’. Collider The latest version of the roar measures 174 decibels. Personality In Godzilla, Godzilla's behavior seems to be that of a territorial animal. Ishiro Serizawa theorized that Godzilla is the driving force to restore balance to nature whenever that balance is disrupted, suggesting that he essentially considers the entire Earth to be his territory. However, unlike previous incarnations, he doesn't blatantly attack or plow through ships at sea simply because they're there. In fact, with larger ships like aircraft carriers, he simply dives down under them. Even when he was attacked by the military, he didn't noticeably react or fight back and simply continued to hunt the MUTOs, even when he was being followed in close proximity by four naval ships. As opposed to any sort of morality, it appears to be that he simply considers humans to be tiny and insignificant and does not care about their general well-being but at the same time does not consider them worth destroying even though they, without harming him at all, fire at him nonstop. He also does not seem to cause destruction on purpose. Even when he destroyed the Golden Gate Bridge, it did not appear to be intentional, but rather just him reacting from being hit in the gills by missile fire. He shows little interest in humans, instead focusing his attention entirely on the MUTOs. It's possible that his supposed disinterest in humans well-being could be caused by their repeated attempts to kill him. After defeating both MUTOs, he leaves the humans alone without any more conflict. Godzilla does however occasionally show signs of higher thought, as he is shown adapting his strategies to fight the MUTOs and even uses a sleight-of-hand tactic to trick the male MUTO into coming into attacking range to strike him with his tail, impaling him on a fallen skyscraper. He appears to possess some degree of emotion as he briefly looks Ford Brody in the eye when he collapses to his level, which also could suggest that he has at least some degree of interest in humans. Godzilla was designed to have a personality that would evoke the "last samurai" archetype, and be a lone, ancient warrior content with solitude and preferring not to be a part of the world but has to resurface when certain types of events force him to appear and set things right. Godzilla also apparently has some degree of rivalry with Ghidorah, as he is depicted fighting with him in a cave painting. His relationships with the other kaiju are unknown. Origins For Godzilla's return, the King of the Monsters was given a radically new origin story that deviates from the previously established origin of him being mutated by the Hydrogen bomb: In Godzilla: Awakening, the prequel to Godzilla, Godzilla is explained to be an ancient lifeform from the Permian period. As the planet cooled and its natural atmospheric radiation began to decrease, he adapted to survive various extinction events by diving deep into the ocean and consuming the planet's natural geothermal radiation in a hibernation-like state from its molten core until 1954, when a nuclear submarine woke him up. Godzilla was theorized by Ishiro Serizawa to have been the alpha predator of his ecosystem, and prevented the other species from overpopulating and overrunning the world, acting as a force of nature that maintained balance. History ''Godzilla: Awakening An ancient alpha predator that thrived during the Permian period, Godzilla retreated to the ocean depths as the radiation levels of Earth's surface declined, instead feeding on the planet's natural geothermal radiation from its core. Godzilla remained dormant underwater for hundreds of millions of years, including the extinction of the dinosaurs, appearing occasionally at various points in human history, inspiring the mythologies of several cultures. In 1954, an American nuclear submarine unknowingly awakened him when it reached the lower depths of the ocean, drawing him to the surface in search of new sources of radiation. Godzilla attacked and fed on American and Soviet nuclear submarines in the South Pacific Ocean, with each nation believing the other was responsible for the attacks. When Godzilla's existence became known, the American military began detonating a series of nuclear bombs in the Marshall Islands to try and kill him, under the guise of nuclear testing. On March 1st, 1954, Godzilla was lured ashore at Bikini Atoll, where the American military detonated their first-ever dry-fuel hydrogen bomb, code named ''Castle Bravo, in an attempt to kill him. Godzilla vanished following the detonation, and the United States covered up all evidence of his existence. A scientific organization known as Monarch was formed to study Godzilla and any other supersized "hyperfauna" like him, and continued to search for him in the following decades. ''Kong: Skull Island Godzilla was first mentioned by Monarch operative William Randa, who stated that the creature had torn through the ''U.S.S. Lawton, and Randa was the sole survivor of the ship's destruction. He later stated that the 1954 nuclear tests were not tests, but attempts to kill Godzilla. Later, in 1971, Houston Brooks and San Lin would brief James Conrad and Mason Weaver on multiple other monsters who ruled the world alongside Kong. This included Godzilla, along with Mothra, Rodan, and Ghidorah, who were shown to the two via classified Monarch cave paintings. ''Godzilla In 2014, Godzilla detected the mating call of a MUTO, a parasitic lifeform that lived during his era and laid its eggs in the corpses of his species. In order to preserve his own existence, Godzilla came ashore in Honolulu to fight the winged male MUTO before it could meet up with its female counterpart and reproduce. Godzilla confronted the MUTO at the Honolulu airport, engaging in a brief clash before it flew back out over the ocean. Godzilla returned underwater and continued pursuing his enemy. The United States military believed Godzilla to be just as big a threat as the MUTO, although Monarch scientist Ishiro Serizawa stated that Godzilla was only present to hunt the MUTO and that he should be allowed to do so, but was ignored. When the female MUTO emerged in Nevada and began heading to California to meet up with the male, the military formed a plan to lure Godzilla and both MUTOs out to a remote island and kill them all with a nuclear warhead several times more powerful than ''Castle Bravo. Serizawa believed the detonation would fail to kill any of the creatures and warned William Stenz, the Navy admiral in charge of the operation, to call off the attack. Stenz regretfully told Serizawa they had no choice and allowed the warhead to be armed and carried by boat over San Francisco Bay. The male MUTO used its electromagnetic pulse ability to disable the military's vehicles and steal the warhead to be used as a food source for the nest in which the female would lay its eggs. Godzilla emerged from the Bay shortly afterward, surfacing near the Golden Gate Bridge. Tanks were deployed onto the bridge and opened fire on Godzilla while civilians were attempting to cross it. Godzilla withstood the artillery fire until a blast hit him in the gills, causing him to accidentally smash into the bridge and cleave it in two. Godzilla shrieked and continued to approach the city, where the MUTOs had constructed their nest. Shortly afterwards, Stenz has a talk with Serizawa and in the process, he finally has a change of heart. Realizing that Godzilla may be the only one capable of destroying the MUTOs, Stenz and the military finally allowed him to proceed into the city. When Godzilla entered downtown San Francisco, the male MUTO attacked him while its mate laid her eggs. Meanwhile, Brody and several other soldiers were sent into the heart of the city via HALO jump to recover and disarm the warhead before it could explode. Godzilla finally reached the nest and roared at the female MUTO, who charged at Godzilla and tried to attack him, but Godzilla barged her backwards and pinned her to the floor, planting his foot firmly on her throat. Soon, the male reentered the battle and Godzilla ended up getting overpowered. With the nest unguarded, the soldiers recovered the warhead, while Ford Brody opened a gasoline line, causing the entire nest to explode in a fireball. The female MUTO witnessed the explosion and stopped pummeling Godzilla to rush towards the nest, while her mate continued to pummel Godzilla for a few more moments before realizing what happened and flying off with her. The female howled in anguish and sadness over her dead offspring, but became enraged upon seeing Brody near the nest. Before she could kill him, Godzilla emerged from behind her, and attacked with a sudden blast of his atomic breath, buying time for Brody to escape and for the other soldiers to carry the warhead to the docks. The male flew behind Godzilla and pulled him out of the way, allowing the female to recuperate and chase after the soldiers. As the male flew behind Godzilla to try and grab him again, Godzilla, with a mighty swing of his tail slammed the male MUTO into the side of a skyscraper, killing it instantly. Godzilla stopped for a moment to catch his breath, only for the skyscraper to collapse onto him and bury him in rubble. As Godzilla laid on the ground being buried in debris, he caught a glimpse of Brody, who was running to the docks. The two briefly stared at each other before Godzilla was consumed by a cloud of dust and debris. Brody continued onward and reached the docks, only to witness the female MUTO kill all of his companions. Brody approached the warhead attempted to try and disarm it, but it was clamped shut, so he switched on the boat instead preparing to send it out to sea where it could detonate safely. Suddenly, the boat's engine deactivated as the female MUTO approached, her EMP field disabling all nearby electronics. Brody drew his pistol and aimed it at her, fully expecting to be killed. Just then, out of nowhere, Godzilla came up behind the MUTO and bit down on her neck, pulling her away from the boat. Godzilla grabbed her jaws with his claws, pried them open, and finished her off in a "Kiss of Death" by firing his atomic breath down her throat until her neck blew open and her head tore off, killing her instantly. After decapitating the female MUTO, Godzilla roared victoriously before dropping her head and collapsing to the ground due to exhaustion. The boat reactivated and began heading out of the bay, while Brody was rescued by a helicopter and the boat exploded with the warhead far from the city. The next morning, San Francisco was in ruins, while military and emergency personnel surrounded Godzilla's unconscious body. Serizawa and his assistant Vivienne Graham looked sadly at Godzilla, believing him to be dead. Suddenly, Godzilla's nostrils flared and he began to stir. Everyone looked at him, wondering what was going on there, and Godzilla's eye opened, confirming that he was okay. Shortly afterwards, Ford, Sam, Elle, and other families were finally reunited. Meanwhile, as Godzilla stood up and began walking back out to the ocean, the media hailed him as the "King of the Monsters" and a hero who saved San Francisco. As a result of that, the city’s residents began cheering for him. When he finally reached the shoreline, Godzilla let out one last victorious roar before sinking back into the sea and disappearing beneath the waves. Post-2014 Following the destruction of San Francisco in 2014, Godzilla was tracked by Monarch. Godzilla swam through the Pacific Ocean, passing Skull Island in the process. He eventually disappeared for some time into the Mariana Trench before resurfacing, and headed down south where he arrived at the Antarctic, near Outpost 32, where Ghidorah was contained in ice, and being monitored by Monarch. ''Godzilla: Aftershock Godzilla is set to appear in the prequel graphic comic to ''King of the Monsters. ''Godzilla: King of the Monsters Godzilla will encounter Mothra, Rodan, and Ghidorah in this film. Godzilla vs. Kong Godzilla will encounter and battle Kong in this film. Abilities Amphibious nature In ''Godzilla, Godzilla now possesses gills and amphibious lungs so he can stay underwater indefinitely, but he closes his gills when he's on land so he can use his lungs. These gills appear to be his weak points, as Godzilla reacts aggressively whenever he is struck in the gills by artillery fire or strikes from the MUTOs' claws. Atomic breath As shown in Godzilla, Godzilla's atomic breath was more of a focused, fiery shaped energy beam that Godzilla spews out. Godzilla only used it against the MUTOs after he had taken a severe beating and was already growing weaker, showing that Godzilla only uses it as a last resort against opponents he can't physically overpower on his own. Though it doesn't appear to have the same destructive properties as the versions prior, the blasts were strong enough to push back, severely weaken, and eventually kill, the female MUTO, showing that while it may not have the destructive force of its predecessors, this version of Godzilla's atomic breath is still incredibly deadly in its own right. It is entirely possible, however, that Godzilla never used his atomic breath at its full power, seeing as the glow from his dorsal plates was very faint. This is also seeing as how Godzilla was already extremely weakened in battle and had used up a lot of energy when he began using it, while the film's official novelization and an earlier screenplay suggest that the female MUTO's EMP field severely weakens his atomic breath, so whether or not it's capable of more is unknown at this point. The neon-blue glow on Godzilla's begins at the tip of his tail and goes all the way to the top of his neck in this film, and to let the audience know when he was going to fire it, an electric humming sound is heard. In the prequel comic Godzilla: Awakening, and Godzilla: King of the Monsters, his breath is far more intense and beam-like in appearance, implying that his breath is not at full power in the film and can be even stronger when he is in better condition. His eyes and numerous orifices around his scales also glow neon-blue moments before and when he unleashes the beam from his mouth. Durability In Godzilla, Godzilla was stated to have survived exposure to the nuclear tests carried out in the South Pacific in the 1950s, even appearing to have withstood the detonation of Castle Bravo, a 15-megaton hydrogen bomb, at Bikini Atoll while directly next to the bomb. A testament to his durability is his survival of numerous extinction events that occurred millions of years before his encounters with humanity. Additionally, like his previous incarnations, Godzilla showed no outwards signs of damage from any weaponry used by the United States Armed Forces, including heavy gunfire, missiles, tank shells, and various other weapons. In fact, Godzilla seemed to not even notice most of these attacks, only flinching slightly at artillery fire striking him at point-blank range and briefly showing visible pain after being struck directly in the gills. Energy absorption and projection In Godzilla, Godzilla still feeds on nuclear radiation, and is able to sustain himself for millions of years at a time by absorbing geothermal radiation from the Earth's core. It is also very possible that he absorbed the energy from the warhead that detonated offshore, both reviving him to full strength and preventing the West Coast from being doused by nuclear radiation. Intelligence While fighting the MUTOs during the events of Godzilla, Godzilla figures out their strengths and weaknesses through repeated clashes with them. He lets the male MUTO fly in close to attack him, and he then used his tail to slam him into a building, killing it. With the female MUTO, he fired his atomic breath right into her mouth after forcing it open, making her neck explode, and decapitating her. Senses Godzilla has a very strong sense of hearing, as he was able to track down the MUTOs' locations from the ocean by their mating calls. Speed and agility When Godzilla was chasing the male MUTO, his swimming speed was said to be increasing from . His tail is shown to be fast enough to hit the male MUTO in time in order to have him slammed into a skyscraper. Stamina Godzilla was at one point, also pinned underneath a skyscraper that collapsed on him, while he paused to catch his breath. It did not keep him subdued for long as he quickly got back to his feet to continue pursuing his enemy. While the MUTOs fought Godzilla to the point of exhaustion, he managed to get back to his feet and return to the ocean in a matter of hours, showing no physical fatigue or injury. This could be a testament to Godzilla's durability, showing that he was either simply exhausted, or because of his healing factor that allowed him to recover from any wounds he sustained by sunrise. Godzilla is shown to be able to travel for thousands miles for a long period of time to track down his enemies, and he does not show any signs of exhaustion when he reaches his destination to prepare himself for battle. Strength Like his previous incarnations, the Legendary Godzilla possesses immense physical strength and can use his huge mass as a weapon. He is able to toss both the male and female MUTO around with ease by biting into their bodies and he is able to effortlessly push the female MUTO backwards with his arms (like a bear would with its opponent). The strength of his tail swing was great enough to kill the male MUTO outright as well as knock over a large skyscraper by accident. However, unlike previous incarnations, he didn't use his arms much to toss them around. This is due to his fighting style being modeled after those of bears and Komodo dragons which, despite having powerful jaws and teeth, use their front legs and claws as their primary weapons. Overall, this Godzilla's fighting style seems to be somewhat of a reversal of his previous incarnations, preferring to be in close quarters and direct combat with his targets rather than relying on his atomic breath or throwing objects. Godzilla might not be too much of a veteran fighter, and it could be possible that he has not fought for a very long time, as he is shown to be quite inexperienced. Godzilla is also able to cause tsunamis just by going ashore. Weaknesses Despite being incredibly powerful, Godzilla does have a few weaknesses of his own. Gills The gills on Godzilla's neck appear to be a weak spot, first demonstrated when he smashes through the Golden Gate Bridge after being hit there by missle fire. The two MUTOs were able to draw blood from Godzilla by hitting them with their claws. MUTOs While Godzilla is a powerful alpha predator of his prehistoric ecosystem, the MUTOs have evolved over millions of years to specifically hunt and battle his kind. As such, they have specific adaptations to counteract Godzilla in battle, such as hooked claws to snag his vulnerable gills, EMPs to disrupt his atomic breath, and different fighting styles for the male and female to confuse and tag-team against him. Short arms While Godzilla's arms are shown to be strong enough to pry open the female MUTO's jaws and barge her backwards, they are shown to be too short to reach the top of his head: a weakness exploited by the male MUTO, who latched onto the back of Godzilla's head just out of reach. Size While not inhibiting him in combat, Godzilla's size can be exploited against him, as he unintentionally causes destruction (such as creating a tsunami when he surfaces near Hawaii, or when he plows right through the Golden Gate Bridge, cleaving it in half) as a byproduct. However, the destruction he inadvertently causes is of little concern to himself and is more of a danger to other, smaller lifeforms such as humans. Video games ''Godzilla'' (2014 video game) The MonsterVerse Godzilla appears as the final boss of the game when the player reaches 100 meters as Godzilla. When in the middle of fighting jets as Burning Godzilla, there comes a report of a kaiju heading for Godzilla. When the kaiju arrives, it appears to be another Godzilla, which the G-Force commander states that is impossible. When playing as the MonsterVerse Godzilla, you only grow in power, not size due the fact that this Godzilla is different from all the other kaiju in the game. When facing smaller monsters, the opposing monster will look up as the MonsterVerse Godzilla is bigger than them. It is also more difficult to hit smaller monsters as the MonsterVerse Godzilla as his claw swipes are aimed higher than where his opponent is. The MonsterVerse Godzilla is also one of the strongest monsters in the game, along side Burning Godzilla, Kiryu, and Super Mechagodzilla. PS3_Godzilla_2014_No_Background.png Moveset Trivia *While most TV commercials and promotional material depicted Godzilla as a destructive force, in the film he is actually more of a hero as opposed to an outright antagonist as the trailers would have let the audience believe. *Unlike previous versions which frequently use their atomic breath in battle, this Godzilla only uses it as a last resort and only three times. It is likely that he is effectively "vomiting" up all his stored energy, and as such only uses it in an emergency defense as it drains his power quickly. *As he breathes with both lungs and gills, Godzilla is more similar to an amphibian as opposed to a true reptile. However, the second Showa Godzilla was mentioned in a mook book to bare gill-pores on its neck, regardless of being it an official status or not. In this book, the first Godzilla was mentioned to be a female, was a member of an ancient semi-aquatic, gentle reptiles than a radiated mutant, and some individuals started attacking humanity to revenge for what had caused by a nuclear testing. *Based on the medieval art of sea monsters shown in the prologue, it is implied that this individual Godzilla has been alive for at least several centuries and the sea monsters spoken of in myth and legend were in fact sightings of him. *In spite being called a "predator", he never eats the MUTOs once he catches and kills them. It is likely that they are simply rival species, who Godzilla actively hunts and destroys as they pose a threat to the existence of his species. *This incarnation of Godzilla's story in the film bears many resemblances to "Rikki-Tikki-Tavi", a story from Rudyard Kipling's Jungle Book featuring a mongoose: **Both Godzilla and Rikki-Tikki-Tavi the mongoose are faced with a mated pair of their natural enemies (the MUTOs/the cobras Nag and Nagaina) in which the female is the larger and deadlier of the two. **Both the MUTOs and the cobras are a dangerous threat to the humans and are raising a clutch of eggs which threatens to hatch into more of their kind. **Both Godzilla and Rikki-Tikki-Tavi hunt the pair for no moral or noble reason except for the fact that they are their natural enemies (yet by default are the 'heroes' as they are indirect allies of humans). **Both engage the male enemy first in combat, managing to kill him. **In both cases the antagonists' nest of unhatched eggs are destroyed, enraging the much more dangerous female. **The angered female directly threatens to kill a main human character, but is intercepted by Godzilla/Rikki-Tikki-Tavi who arrives in time and manages to kill her as well. **Both Godzilla and Rikki-Tiki-Tavi are honored for their deeds and become 'protectors' of sorts to the humans. *Godzilla is implied to be the last of his kind, as the MUTO spores were found in the fossilized skeleton of another member of his kind, suggesting that his species was wiped out by the MUTOs with him as the sole survivor. *According to Ken Watanabe, he was originally supposed to name-drop the monster as "Godzilla", however, seeing both him and his character were Japanese, he insisted that the original Japanese name, Gojira, was more appropriate. *After the gills were added to this Godzilla design, they were later added to Godzilla's immature form in the 2016 film, Shin Godzilla. *In Japan, many have hypothesized that Shusuke Kaneko's Gamera Trilogy could have inspired Godzilla and Mutos in this film due to similarities in characters. In an interview on Kinema Junpo, Kaneko himself admitted this and commented as "Gareth...of course he must have watched Gamera. It's alright though.".Sekiguchi Y., 2014, Kinema Junpo, p.48, No.1666, ASIN: B006CDA5BI, Kinema-Junpo,Co.,Ltd. List of appearances Films *''Godzilla'' *''Kong: Skull Island'' *''Godzilla: King of the Monsters'' *''Godzilla vs. Kong'' Video games *''Godzilla: Smash3'' *''Godzilla: Strike Zone'' *''Godzilla'' (2014 video game) *''Godzilla: Kaiju Collection'' Comics *''Godzilla: Awakening'' *''Godzilla: Aftershock'' References Category:MonsterVerse - Kaiju